


The Life of my Characters

by OhShitAZombie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, Angst, Bad Ideas, Demons, Don't Like Don't Read, Dragons, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Help, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I got terrible ideas stay with me here, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mild Gore, Monsters, Mutants, Not Beta Read, One Shot Collection, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Robots, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, War, how to italic??, this is a roller coaster i swear, uh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-01-24 13:40:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21339151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhShitAZombie/pseuds/OhShitAZombie
Summary: Just a collection of one shots between my OCs. Some might have a few parts with them, but most of the time it'll just be some random story.
Relationships: Original Character/Other(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Mentions of death, blood, gore, PTSD (Post Traumatic Stress Disorder) induced nightmare. This is my first time posting somethin on here and I would love some feedback please and thank you!

A pond full of blood. That was the first thing Warrior saw when she opened her eyes. The large dragon lifted her head, looking around in wonder, getting her legs under herself and standing. 

/Clink!/

She looked down to see a rusting chain connected to a steel collar swinging lazily around her neck. Warrior’s legs seemed to have a mind of their own though, forcing the dragon to walk towards the blood colored lake and stop just a few inches from the red. It seemed peaceful almost. Like nothing could disturb it. 

The dragon slowly sat down, large eyes glancing about the place. The more she sat, the more she noticed. No birds sung, there appeared to be no sun nor moon in the sky, and the trees were all bare and dead. As if Hela’s hand had been grazed over them, taking away their lives. 

/Splash!/

All too late the dragon reacted; large claws wrapping around her front legs and attempting to pull her into the rich lake. Her back legs shot out, keeping her planted firmly, eyes shrunk due to the sudden panic. 

The head of a dragon rose out of the water, 6 claw marks in total scattered across his face, both his eyes nonexistent. His face was long, with skin and scales missing all over his body, smoke constantly rising from his nostrils. Warrior knew this dragon. His name was Bengie.

“Why did you do this to me, Ire?” He questioned, blood leaking out of his eyes where Warrior had scratched them out. “We could have been free together, Ire, why did you kill me?” He moaned, letting go of Warrior as the Morrigan struggled. He slowly rose out of the pool, blood cascading down his body to reveal many more scars, some inflicted by Warrior, others not. 

“I-I didn’t want-” The Morrigan was cut off. 

“You could have saved me, Warrior,” he moaned, “you could have saved us all,” he added, and suddenly, all the dragons Warrior had killed began to crawl their way out of the lake, all moaning her name, all asking the same question. 

/Why?/

“Please, I didn’t want to!” Warrior cried; ears pinned to her skull as she backed away. Her body stayed low to the ground, rusted chain dragging with her. 

“Why did you do this to me, Ire?” A Gargrow, Sarah, groaned, wings drooped low to reveal the long scars Warrior had inflicted on her. Those scars began to tear open, blood flowing down cracked and missing scales like droplets of water.

“I was forced to!” Warrior whimpered, squeezing her eyes closed and putting her hands over her ears. 

“Warrior,” A female’s voice whispered. The dragon opened her eyes, her mother’s figure staring back. “Why didn’t you save me, my little dragonet? Why did you let him kill me?” She questioned. Warrior let out a sob, beginning to shake as she placed her claws over her eyes, feeling their tips attempt to dig into her scales. 

“...Warrior,” A soothing voice cooed. Warrior ignored it. “Warrior wak...” She ignored it again, and again, and again. 

“Warrior wake up!” 

The dragon gasped for air, eyes snapping open, tears blurring her vision as she saw a human figure in front of her. One sniff revealed to the dragon it was Rose, and she quickly shuffled close to her rider, crying harshly into her lap. 

“It’s ok, baby, it’s ok,” Rose cooed, running her hands over the dragon’s head. “It was just a nightmare. Nothing more.” 

/If only you knew/, Warrior thought, squeezing her eyes closed as she quivered.


	2. Lightning-Warrior the Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warrior is my dragon species which I call Morrigans, and Rose is her rider.

Warrior stared up at the dark grey skies, Rose curled up by her side, shaking just a tiny bit from the cold. The dragon put her wing over the human, sparing a glance at her as she continued to watch the sky. 

It was pouring rain, and in the distance, thunder boomed. Thor seemed to be having a bad day, but that was ok. Everyone had their bad days. 

A flash of purple took Warrior from her thoughts, watching the streaks of bright light crack across the grey sky, turning the dull clouds into vibrant shades. Rose jumped in her sleep, pushing herself closer to Warrior’s side. 

She didn’t like when thunder or lightning striked, unlike Warrior, who loved the sound of the boom that followed mere seconds after the lightning. She was pretty sure at had something to do with the currency of storms at her home, cuddled up to her mom, dad and brother, watching as the lightning flashed. 

Her mom would tell her stories of the gods, or old dragons. A common one was about Thor and his brother Loki, and how whenever Loki had made him mad, a storm would occur. 

Warrior missed home. She and Rose have been trying to find it for three years now, but so far, they haven’t made much progress. Warrior wonders how long it took for the humans to find her home. 

Right now, they were sleeping in a cave, with a barrier of rocks and sticks and leaves keeping the water from flowing in. 

Another flash striked through the sky. 

It was late, Warrior finally noted. Letting out a small breath, she looked down at Rose, making sure she was ok before laying her head down, letting the sound of rain slamming against stone lull her into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Duke and Coco's affair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There will never be smut in this don't worry

Duke didn’t need this right now. He really, really didn’t. He had just gotten back from a week long mission, which was supposed to be two weeks, ready to see his girlfriend, but no. 

Instead of that, he got to see her being fucked by another guy. 

Duke just stood in the doorway, dropping the flowers and chocolate he had bought for his girl. That got both of their attention, but Duke was already storming off and out of the house. It was the only day he was fully human, too. 

“Duke, wait!” Elanor called behind him. Duke kept moving, only stopping when she grabbed his wrist. 

“What do you honestly expect me to think, Elanor?!” Duke growled, tearing his hand away from her grip, “That this was an accident? That you’re never going to do it again?!” He shouted. Elanor tried to grab his hand again, but Duke smacked hers away. “We’re over, Elanor,” he hissed, then stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind him. 

So, here he was, getting drunk at the bar, and ranting to a rather lovely lady that had splashed fireball into some dick’s eyes earlier. 

“That’s horrible, Duke,” The woman, Coco was her name, said, reaching out to touch his arm. 

“She’s just lucky I didn’t kill ‘em both. You don’t cross a mercenary, ya know,” He grumbled, downing another shot of whiskey. 

“My boyfriend’s just a straight up dick honestly. I wanna leave his ass, and I would’ve a long time ago, but I got no where else to go,” Coco drunkenly stated, taking a sip of her fireball. Duke gave her a confused look and she continued, “My parents live in California, I got no siblings nearby, and no way in hell am I livin’ with James. I’ve been over there a few times, it’s messy,” Coco explained with a few hand motions here and there. 

“I would offer you a room at my place, but I gotta kick my ex out first, and that’s gonna be as hard as wrestling a python,” Duke sighed, rubbing his eyes. 

“Looks like we both need ta blow off steam, huh.” 

“Yep. Wanna go to a hotel or somethin?” 

“Do I get the best fuck of my life?” 

“If you want, sure.” 

“Then fuck yes, please.”


	4. Love I Guess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In order:  
Rodney and Nebula   
Anti and Warrior  
Reaper and Skelly  
Coco and Duke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy

Rodney wasn’t sure what love was, but if what he was feeling was, he never wanted it to go away. 

Nebula, Warrior’s daughter, slept next to him, her black scales seeming to glow in the moons light. Rodney’s wing was stretched over her, the Scythe staring at her with a weak smile on his face. 

He know he shouldn’t have done this, should never have gotten close to the Morrigan, his father’s biggest enemy, but ever since he laid eyes on Nebula he couldn’t help it. It was like he was struck by Freyja herself! 

Rodney let out a small, love struck sigh, tearing his gaze away from Nebula to look at the moon. He mouthed a small ‘thank you’ to the gods above, then put his head down, giving one last glance to Nebula before closing his blue eyes. 

Anti still couldn’t believe his luck. All his life, he loved the alpha’s daughter, Ire, and all his life, he was the same thing by the heir to the throne. ‘I’ll never have a mate; I think they’ll tie me down.’. 

His heart had been broken many times whenever she had said that, but it never seemed to learn its lesson. And now, here he was, cuddling Ire, or Warrior as she liked to be called. Anti let out a content sigh, tired eyes taking in all of her features. 

The scar below her aqua colored eye, the long scar along her neck and chest, the burn marks on her back, the bite marks and jagged scars littering her legs, the three claw marks on her sides, the melted part of her right tail fin, and the brand mark that meant ‘death’ on her left wing. 

Anti leaned down a bit, giving a gentle lick to the brand, then laid his head down beside his sleeping mate’s. He watched her for a moment longer before allowing sleep to consume him, subconsciously intertwining his tail with Ire’s. 

Reaper Merie Galaxy couldn’t feel love. 

Or, that’s what she thought her whole life until Skelly Skulling decided to come crashing into her life. 

At first, she was… confused, by the unusual feelings. She brushed it off as uneasiness, but she noticed it only happened when Skelly was around. Reaper found herself wanting to hear the human’s laugh more often, to feel her skin, to hug her. 

When she confronted her friend, Robert, about these feelings, he said it was love. 

‘Impossible!’ Reaper had said, ‘Demons don’t feel love!’. That just made Robert laugh, put his hand on his friend’s shoulder, and with a sad smile, point out the truth. 

‘You do love, Reaper,’ he told her, ‘you just haven’t found the right one until now.’ 

And now, after 10 years of being with Skelly, four of those years being married, here the demon laid, under the covers with Skelly’s arms wrapped around her hips from behind. 

Reaper silently thanked Abunda over and over again, something she never thought she would ever do. The demon carefully moved herself so she could face her wife, to look at the messy white hair and wonder how a pure sole like Skelly fell for someone like Reaper. 

“Roco, you need to sleep,” Skelly croaked, easily gaining Reaper’s attention. The demon gave a sheepish smile. 

“Sorry; couldn’t sleep,” She whispered, leaning forward to peck Skelly’s lips. The human chuckled quietly, then rolled on top of Reaper. 

“I can help with that,” the human purred, leaning down to capture the demon’s lips again. 

“Oh, hell yes,” Reaper muttered, quickly giving in. 

Coco jolted upright, clutching her heart and taking in deep breaths. Her tail curled tightly around something -she didn’t know what but didn’t care at the moment- as she began to panic, pupils thin as she looked around wildly. 

“Babe? You ok?” A male voice asked groggily, making Coco yelp and nearly fall off the bed. The figure next to her shot up, his eyes wide, and Coco quickly recognized him. 

Duke, her boyfriend of one month and counting. Coco shook her head no before launching forward and trapping Duke in a hug. 

The male flinched, but quickly hugged back, gently cooing and petting Coco’s short hair. “Sh, sh, sh, hey, it’s ok, it was just a dream, my love,” he whispered, planting a gentle kiss to the side of her head. 

Coco just whimpered, holding Duke closer. “But it wasn’t, Duke,” she breathed, but Duke still heard it. She could feel the male tense, his brown tail curling around her black one a bit tighter, a low rattle sounding. 

“He’s gone now, Coco. And if he’s not, I’ll protect you. I won’t let him get you again,” Duke whispered soothingly, pulling away to look at Coco’s hazel eyes. The female just whimpered a bit more, pressing her forehead to his. 

“…Promise?” She asked. Her eyes were brimmed with tears, shattering Duke’s heart. He held her close again, moving her so her head was against his chest, listening to his heart beat. 

“I promise, Coco. I’ll die before I let that bastard into your life again,” Duke hissed comfortingly. 

“… I love you,” Coco whispered, stunning Duke. That was the first time she’d ever said it to him. Duke held her a bit tighter. 

“I love you too, doll.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Abunda is the god of the demons in my worlds...


	5. How to be a Good Demon Aunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reaper and Cosmic bonding :P

“Kosmisch! Was machen Sie?!” Reaper shouted, walking towards the avian. Cosmic whipped her head around, wings instinctively puffing up. It was dark out, around midnight at least, and the avian was sitting in the pinkish grass field. 

“Nothing, Tante Reaper!” She replied, wings appearing to reflect a bit more. Reaper continued to walk closer until she was a foot away from Cosmic, looking down at the small avian. Even in the dark, the demon noticed the faint red streaks down the younger's cheeks. 

“Wrists,” Reaper order, kneeling next to the girl. The avian hesitated, but slowly turned over her arm, presenting it to the elder. The demon gently took it in her hands, summoning a small bit of fire in the other hand as she looked at it. No new cuts. Good. 

“I don’t get it,” Cosmic whispered, catching the demon's attention once more. 

“Get what, kleiner Stern?” Reaper asked, sitting next to the young avian. Cosmic brought her arm back to her chest, holding it there as she looked to the night sky. The three moons were shining brightly tonight. 

“Why people still care about me and Flint. I mean, Flint I understand, he’s an eagle wing, but I’m a crow wing. I can’t do anything,” Cosmic looked down sadly, tears gathering at the corners of her eyes. 

“No, no no no, never think that way,” Reaper said softly, taking Cosmic’s chin and gently making her look the demon’s way. Reaper summoned her single wing, which glowed a soft red in the dark, like a lava lamp. “I only have one wing, but I am still useful to everyone around me. And so are you.” 

“But-” 

“No buts. Without you, the Monarchs wouldn’t be complete, Elliot would be alone again, and Flint would have nothing else to live for,” Reaper said sternly. It was harsh, but it was the truth. “If any one of us died, it would pass our pain to someone else. Except Karen, no one likes her, she’s a bitch.” 

Cosmic giggled a small bit, leaning into Reaper’s touch. 

“Ich liebe dich, Kosmisch,” The demon said softly. 

“Ich liebe dich auch,” The avain replied quietly. 

“Let’s go back inside, Luna and Elliot are probably bouncing off the walls by now,” Reaper joked, standing up while holding Cosmic’s hand. Together, they both went back inside the home that few knew. 

Mindscape.


	6. To New Possibilities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose's backstory about leaving Neely, her home island and tribe.

“Rose, dear,”  Valkrie called for her daughter from the throne. The young one let out a small sigh, turning to look at her mother.

“Yes, mother?” She questioned, putting on a tired mask.

“Be a good girl and fetch your father. It’s almost time for the feast!” She gave a small smile, standing from the throne. Her long, blood red cape was draped over her shoulders, cascading down her back and just barely brushing the stone floors. Her pure white hair swooped over her perfect shoulders, blocking the scarlet earrings from sight.

She was truly a stunning woman.

“Of course, mother,” she bowed before walking off to grab her father, Ian. He was the chief of the Neely, and Rose was going to inherit it someday.

Except for one thing; she didn’t want to.

She had planned her escape for months already, after meeting a downed dragon in the vast forestry by the Glowing Pond. Her people said it was enchanted by himself, and would cause illness to those who swam in it's waters, but she didn’t think so. So, for now, it was her space. Or,  _ was _ really.

Ever since she found the mysterious dragon there, who she called Warrior, she always shared the space. And  tonight was the night that they left Neely.

“Rose! Just the lady I was looking for!” A voice startled her out of her thoughts. She turned her head, watching as a Viking by the name of Ivor ran up to her. He stopped by her side, walking beside her. “What are you  doin ’?” He asked.

“Looking for my father. What do you want?” She answered in a bitter tone. She wasn’t fond of Ivor; was insistent on following Rose just about everywhere. Even to her spot.

“Just wanted to escort the lady!” Ivor smiled cheekily. Rose wanted to punch it off.

“I can escort myself, Ivor,” she hissed, walking faster. “Go and help Agatha; I hear she’s been needing help moving her shields and potions.”

“But-”

“That wasn’t a suggestion, Ivor,” Rose interrupted him, venom laced in her words.

He was silent, but stopped following Rose, and instead pouted like a child who didn’t get what they wanted.

With him shaken off her back, Rose carried on her task, heading to the docks where she knew her father would be.

“Father,” Rose called, interrupting a conversation. The bearded man looked over; a black cape attached to his shoulder protection. He was muscular, most likely the strongest male in Neely in fact. He had a black beard that just went past his chin, with a mustache and black hair tied into a bun.

“What is it, Rose?” He asked with  slight annoyance. Rose ignored the tone.

“Mother wishes to see you. The feast starts soon,” she informed.

“Is that all?”

“Yes.”

“Then let’s get going,” he turned to the man he was talking to from Berk. His name was Inger  Hofferson , if she remembers correctly.

He had a child with him, who looked around 10 perhaps. A young girl with blond hair tied into a messy braid. She was staring up at Rose with a confused look.

“Feel free to join our feast, invite Berk if you would like! After, we hunt dragons,” her father gave a smile, and the other Viking laughed.

They exchanged a few more words until Rose and her father were walking back to the Great Hall.

Rose inched her way to the door, wincing every time the large crowd made a loud noise. She knew the feast was almost over, but everyone had wanted to talk to her and her family, mostly the chief of Berk himself. His name was Stoic, with his son Hiccup.

A weird and strange name for a child, but Rose wasn’t one to judge much; her name was  _ Rose _ .

Her father began to clink his glass, and Rose took her chance to dart to the door, quickly and quietly slipping out.

She didn’t have much time before  _ both _ tribes went dragon hunting. Rose stripped off her dress, revealing her riding armor she had developed when she first began to ride Warrior.

With that, she tossed the dress onto a random bush and began to run into the forest, tying her hair into a messy ponytail.

It took a while to reach Glowing Pond, but as soon as she did Warrior was standing up, revealing her scars even in the moons light. Sleek, ash grey scales clashed with broken and cracked ones, with a brand mark on the  dragon's right wing.

Rose winced even looking at it still.

The dragon’s eyes suddenly  narrowed, and she began to growl, looking at Rose, but not.

“Whoa, what’s wrong? We  gotta go, stop throwing a hissy-” She was  interrupted by a terrified scream from behind her.

Yelping, she whipped around, looking around before her gaze traveled down to a young boy with brown hair and scrappy clothes.

_ Hiccup. _

“No, no  no no , don’t cry, it’s ok, Warrior’s friendly, shh,” Rose quickly hushed, kneeling and picking up the younger. He was still crying, looking at the Morrigan ---that was the name she had chosen for the strange dragon species--- with pure terror. “Warrior stop growling! You’re  gonna get us caught!” Rose hissed, and Warrior rolled her eyes before she stopped.

Hiccup still cried, and Rose heard shouts.

“Look, I’m going to put you down, ok? Please, by the name of all the gods above, don’t tell anyone we’re here, ok?” She said before putting Hiccup down and kneeling before him. “I must go, my own life depends on it. Follow their shouts, the path will guide your way, alright?” She whispered hurriedly, pointing at the overgrown path.

She got up, running to Warrior as the beast of a dragon leaned down and jumping onto the saddle resting on her neck.

“Go!” Rose whisper shouted, feeling the pure muscle stretch beneath her before they shot into the air, quickly drawing attention.

Then, Rose made the biggest mistake of her life.

She looked back.

She looked down at her father and mother, who both looked heartbroken, shouting at the men and women to hold their fire.

“Stop,” Rose called over the howling wind. Warrior listened, hovering in the air instead. Stoic picked up his son while Ian called to his daughter in the sky.

“Rose! What are you doing?!” He shouted in what seemed to be a panicked tone.

Rose didn’t answer, sadness seeping its way into her system as she slowly looked away from his gaze and to the water. “Goodbye, father, mother,” she shouted down, then lightly kicked Warrior’s side. The dragon took off full speed, quickly soaring over the waves and to new possibilities.

Leaving behind the memories of what used to be a life.


	7. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cosmic and her new "home"

5 days.

That’s all Cosmic had to grief her brother’s death before she was moved to the orphanage.

They moved all her stuff into the girl’s room, which wasn’t very crowded surprisingly. Cosmic quickly noted she was one of the oldest there, but when she took her first, numb step into the warm room, she was quickly confronted by a young avian.

She had the wings of a crow, and bright, curious eyes. “You’re new here! What’s your name?”

A dull grey eye stared into bright blue ones, but Cosmic was unable to answer, just closed her eye and moved to her new bed, hugging her sides as her wings enclosed around herself.

Her talons clicked along the tiled floor, feeling the other’s eyes on her, a small wave of whispers going around the room. Cosmic couldn’t care, cracking open her eyes a tad when she felt a small tug on one of her greasy feathers.

It was the little girl, the young CrowWing.

“Are you ok, miss?” She asked, voice innocent. Cosmic looked down at her with sorrow, but still couldn’t answer. The whispering intensified, and Cosmic flicked her gaze around the room, wings hardening just a tad.

“Knock it off!” A young voice shouted, and Cosmic peaked over to her right a tad. A  VultureWing , who looked around 10, had spoken up, her wings spread wide as she clumsily landed in front of Cosmic protectively. “Can’t you see she’s grieving?! And all you do is start rumors?! We’re all here for a reason, so leave her be!” The Vulture shouted in anger.

Cosmic stood still, eye widening a tad. No one’s ever defended her before. No one other than family.

The  CrowWing chimed in, “Yeah, meanies! She  grievin ’, let her be!”

Cosmic wanted to smile, she really did, but couldn’t find herself able to.

The two turned back to face the older avian, a concerned smile on the Vulture’s face while the younger Crow beamed up at Cosmic.

“Are you alright?” The Vulture asked. Cosmic shrugged weakly, wrapping her obsidian wings around herself. The Vulture slowly wrapped her wings around Cosmic, and the smaller Crow did the same, using her arms as well.

Cosmic stiffened, but slowly relaxed, closing her eye again. She felt like crying, but knew she used up all her tears already.

The Vulture slowly pulled back before saying, “I’m Sarah, and this is Anna, what’s your name?” She asked quietly. The room went back to chattering slowly, Cosmic finally noticed.

Remembering the question, the older avian spoke slowly, “Cosmic.” Her voice was as fragile as glass, but as rough as  sandpaper .

“The avian from  Alteria ?” Sarah asked curiously. Cosmic nodded slowly, opening her eye sluggishly. Sarah nodded, and Anna beamed up at Cosmic, flaunting her wings happily.

“You and  me are same!” She laughed, fluttering her wings like a butterfly. Cosmic stared down at her with a twinkle of amusement in her eye. Slowly, Cosmic outstretched one wing, flapping it gently. The single movement was enough to send stray bits of paper flying off the bed next to them.

Anna stared, mouth agape while Sarah seemed surprised. Anna suddenly cheered,  startling Cosmic.

“Again again!” She cheered, clapping her tiny hands. Cosmic slowly obeyed, fluttering her wing and watching as a stray book clattered to the floor. Anna laughed, flapping her wings again. “My wings are gon’ be that big!” She stated proudly.

Cosmic felt her lips twitch into a smile before she crouched, unfolding her other wing before allowing them to arch like a dark halo above her head. “Perhaps, but it will be a while,” she mused, slowly bringing her wings back down to wrap around her like a cloak of shadows.

Anna stared up at her in amazement, eyes shining with wonder and hope.

Cosmic’s never seen someone look at her like that. Slowly, the avian rose back to her full height, turning her gaze to Sarah, who was watching with amusement. “I’m going to sleep for a  bit, but thank you for sticking up for me. You never see a lot of that these days,” Cosmic gave a weak smile before turning to her bed, creating a small nest-type thing out of it.

“Alright, we’ll talk to you later, Cosmic! C’mon, Anna, let’s go take a nap,” Sarah smiled, picking up the younger before walking off.

Once  Cosmic’s “nest” was made, she climbed onto  it, laying on her stomach. Slowly, she closed her eye, allowing the exhaustion to take over her body and lull her into a deep sleep.


	8. I Know Who You Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had a breakdown so yeah

Cosmic drew in heavy, shaky breaths, a tear streak rolling down from her eye as she sobbed. The pink grass below her shimmered in the three moons’ light, adding a mystical effect to the scenery surrounding the lone avian. 

Cosmic berried her face into her arms, crying out in grief and pain that life has inflicted upon her. 

Arms wrapped around her, pulling her backwards into a warm chest, a single red wing opening and encasing the young CrowWing. Cosmic gasped, struggling for a minute before Reaper’s comforting voice echoed through the empty field. 

“It’s ok, little bird, it’s just me. Everything is ok,” the demon whispered, putting her forehead to the top of Cosmic’s head. “sh, sh, sh, I am here now.” 

Her German accent was oddly comforting the grieving child, and Cosmic released more tears, twisting her body almost uncomfortably to bury her face into Reaper’s chest. The demon continued to shush her, whispering comforting things to her while keeping her encased in that blood-stained wing. 

“W-why?!” Cosmic sobbed, bunching her hands into fists in Reaper’s hoodie. The demon slowly wrapped her arms around the child’s mid-section, resting her chin upon Cosmic’s head. 

“I don’t know, little bird. Life is mysterious, in all the worst ways. It attacks innocent, gives mercy to those who are guilty. It curses those who want to live happy lives, and aids those who are successful,” the old demon whispered, “I’ve met Lady Death before. She told me she’s seen too many young one's lives gone to waste in this world, told me she wished Lady Life would stop her mayhem, but alas, even Death cannot control it. Many go to her for comfort, to escape this life, but they never know they are simply passing Life’s curse to someone else.” 

Cosmic slowly stopped crying, still hugging her ‘aunt’ tightly and just listening. 

“I was 24 when Lady Life decided my time has come to send me to Lady Death. I never got to say goodbye to my brother. I had promised him I would come home,” Reaper’s voice wavered a bit, but she continued, “I was angry at my gods. Abunda because he swore to protect me, and Atrica because she had forced an innocent life to risk theirs just to end mine. Lady Death greeted me, gave me two options. She offered to send me to the afterlife or give me a chance to live again. Despite all that grief, all that anger and rage that boiled in all my bloodlines, I accepted the second option. I met Skelly that day,” Reaper moved her head and tilted Cosmic’s head up to lock their gazes, “and I’ll never regret that choice.” 

“What’s this got to do with me?” Cosmic choked back another upcoming sob. Reaper smiled sadly, putting a hand on Cosmic’s cheek and rubbing her thumb back and forth. 

“My sweet, little bird, you only have one. One life, and so many people that love and care for you. I love you; Coco sees you as a daughter, Skelly adores you, and Bailey managed to find another light in her life after Mark had left her,” the demon lovingly said. 

Cosmic began to tear up again. 

“Your brother loved you so, so much, Cosmic. Theodore did too, and I’m positive Amythest adored you with all her heart,” Reaper whispered, leaning down and pressing a kiss to Cosmic’s forehead. 

“But I’m just a CrowWing... I can’t make any d-difference if I t-t-tried,” Cosmic began to cry again, lowering her head only to have Reaper pull it back up. 

“Listen to me, little bird,” she unwrapped her wing and spread it out, arching it high in the sky, “your status does not define you; only you do. Your sadness does not pave your road, the choices you make in your do, and people will guide you until your beautiful, amazing wings of obsidian are ready to make you soar, my little bird,” Reaper smiled. 

Cosmic stared up at her in disbelief, but Reaper gently pushed her head back to her chest. 

“Sh, sh, sh, you may rest now, my little bird. I will be right here by your side, always. I will never let you fight your internal battles alone, nor will I allow you to fall victim of Life’s curse. Sleep now, little bird. Sleep.” 

Cosmic listened to Reaper, allowing the sound of the demon’s slow heartbeat to lull her into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to write my two favorite children interacting :3


	9. You Took EVERYTHING From Me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)  
Warning: blood! And feels, I guess :/

Warrior groaned, her body aching as  D ød snarled at her, his wings  flared, and crown discarded on the other side of the room.

“You’re  _ weak _ from someone who stole from so many, Morrigan,” he growled, circling the downed beast like a lion with injured prey. Warrior struggled to sit up but met  Død’s gaze with a  sorrowful look in her eyes.

“Please,  Død , stop this,” she moaned, attempting to get back on his feet, “We can fix-”

Død roared and smashed into her, knocking the Morrigan into the opposite wall.

“You took EVERYTHING from me, Ire!” He screamed, tears peaking at the corner of his eyes as he roared. “You took my throne, you took my people, you  _ killed _ my last family!” He roared in rage, stomping toward s the weak Morrigan. “And you expect me to  _ forgive _ you?!”

“Død, I’m sorry! I had no choice!” Warrior cried weakly as she shakily stood once more.

“You did! You could have  surrendered; you could have spared my sister!” He snarled, raising a talon and slicing it across the Morrigan’s face.

A sickening and wet  _ crack _ filled the air as  armor scales shattered like glass, blood quickly oozing down ash grey scales.

“And allow my own people to  fall victim of her reign?!” Warrior roared from the ground, coughing as she lifted her head. “It was  _ my _ duty to protect my people! Just as much as it is yours to prevent yours from be ing harmed!” She cried out.

Død roared again, lunging at the Morrigan on the ground and pinning her by the throat. “Shut up,  you stupid,  _ weak _ child!” He screamed, “ You don’t know what it’s like to watch your family  _ ripped _ from your talons-”

“I’ve killed so,  _ so _ many dragons I’ve lost count,  Død ! I’ve killed so many of the people I loved, hurt too many to trust myself!” Warrior roared back, meeting the Scythe’s gaze with  a ferocious look in her eyes. “I was forced to kill someone I loved,  Død !” She cried.

Død froze, his grip loosening just a fraction as he was silent.

“He bowed his head, told me to finish him off so he suffered no longer! Attacked my brother because his heart had turned cold! I  was forced to watch my mother being  _ ripped _ from my bloodied talons when I was  _ six!”  _ She sobbed, tears flowing out from her eyes steadily.

Død was still for a long moment, but soon, he got off Warrior, backing away from her with his head  down.

The Morrigan got up on shaky legs, tears mixing with the heavy stream of blood on her face as she faced  Død again. “I’ve witnessed my brother attempt t o rip my dragonets away from me before I even got to  _ see _ them,  Død . I’m very, truly sorry, that Ire killed War. There was no other way for my people to be safe. But in the end, no one is safe,” Warrior looked down , trembling as sobs quaked her body.

“For someone so young, you are... wise, I suppose,”  Død spoke weakly. He looked to his left, staring at the poster of his mother, father, War, him, and a slashed out  Nidhogg . “ People want what’s best for other people, but some become blinded by their own pain or greed, they forget the consequences of their own act ions,” he looked down at Warrior, a single tear leisurely rolling down his cheek, “ Have I become one of them?” He whispered, blue eyes twinkling in the dawn’s light.

Warrior shakily stumbled towards the Scythe, stopping by his legs and looking up. “No,  Død . I understand your pain, your anger, your hatred  towards me. And you have every right to feel so. It is so,  _ so _ very hard to move forward with  life. But we never truly do move  _ on. _ Time may move forward, but pain is like a scar; it never does truly go away. Only fades,” the Morrigan stretched out her wings, revealing the brand marked on her left wing.

The symbol of the Executioner.

“You  are allowed to move onward,  Død .  I know how hard it is, and I know how much you wish to kill those who had wronged you, but that will not help your grief. It will only further it,” Warrior raised a trembling talon and set it on his arm, creating a stark red print across the black scales.

The old Scythe slowly shrank in size until he was Warrior’s height, hesitating before slowly wrapping his wings around the Morrigan and whispering, “heal the wounds I have inflicted, make her immune  to I who caused it,” and refusing to move as the Morrigan glowed.

Slowly, her scales mended and healed, the only memory of the inflicted wounds being the blood smears and splattered on her scales.

The Scythe pulled away cautiously, keeping his head down low. “I am sorry, Warrior,” he spoke softly, shame in his tone and body language.

Warrior bowed before him, looking into his vibrant blue gaze and giving a softer smile, “it is ok,  Død . Do not apologize to me for your anger,” she rose once again. “You are welcome to my home anytime you need a friend, or simply some company,  Død . I am sure my people won’t mind. I’m afraid I must leave, though. Please, do visit  sometime.”

The Morrigan pulled her enemy into a hug, waiting to feel him hug back before she released, giving another sympathetic smile before she walked off, spreading her wings and taking off.

Død watched her leave, waited until she was out of his view before looking around his throne room. His black crown twinkled in the corner, the throne looming and threatening those before it.

The Scythe let out a sad sigh, looking back to the exit of his home before dragging himself to his quarters, where he laid down and tried to heal and get some rest.

It was a long flight to Mystic Island, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My eyes hurt oof


	10. The Devil in Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Death, mentions of blood

Dark clouds rolled over the skies, flashing and booming with lightning and thunder .

Ase sat curled up in a bear-skin blanket next to the window , shaking as the ground quaked, a thundering roar in the distance.

The devil in red had arrived a month ago, destroying a portion of their village before demanding that they give up their land in exchange for their lives. The devil had both spoken perfect Norse and had introduced herself as Queen  Nidhogg of Unknown.

Chief  Agnarr had agreed to the  terms but had ordered everyone to avoid going outside until further notice.

The next day, drakes had begun to roam through their village, their eyes as red as lava with scales in multiple dark shades, most in purple or blues. The things had six eyes, three on each side of their head, and moved as if they were being controlled.

Only once in the past month had she seen one of the creatures with a different eye color.

Its eyes were as blue as the sea, brighter than a polished sapphire, and seemed to hold grief and anger in its eyes.

Ase remembered locking gazes with the creature, how it s features seemed to turn from anger to sorrowful, slowly stalking up to her before freezing, eyes bleeding back to the lava red that haunted her  dreams and seemed to smirk. After a minute, it had  continued its journey through her village.

The young girl let out a sad sigh, closing her eyes for a moment and slowly opening them.

A scream ripped out from her throat as she was greeting with two- no, four royal blue eyes staring back at her through the window.

The dragon winced, then turned panicked as it looked around wildly, its small ears pointed out and searching for any sound. The dragon looked back at her, holding a talon to its sno ut with a pleading gaze.

It was asking her to stay quiet. Was it hiding? But from what?

The dragon pointed to the door, looking around worriedly before looking back at her pleadingly. It wanted  _ in. _ With  _ her. _

Ase wildly shook her head no, looking at the stairs that led upstairs to her parents' room. They were heavy sleepers, so she hoped they didn’t wake. She looked back to the dragon.

It pointed again, seeming to beg now. Ase hesitated, then slowly nodded and got down, jogging to the door and slowly opening it.

The dragon wasted no time coming in, closing the door for Ase as it tracked in a small bit of mud.

“Thank you, small girl,” it bowed its head respectively, curling up and sitting down on the wooden floor. Ase slowly nodded as she took in its features.

Its scales were as dark as the night sky without the stars and moon, with horns that slightly curled inward at the end,  and  the spikes on its tail were  a deep black . It had tiny horns atop its head that ran down to the middle of its neck before stopping, then continuing at the top of its spine to the base of its tail. Its wings were huge, with tiny little white dots sprinkled on them.

It looked like the devil in red.

“What is your name? I am Prince  D ød ,” he whispered . Ase took a few cautious steps back before answering.

“I’m Ase. Why are you here?” She whispered back, sitting on the floor and  curling up in her blanket once more.

“I am on my way to the Mystic Islands. It’s a long flight from Unknown, however, and it’s hard to get around my aunt and her puppets,” he sighed sadly.

“You mean the devil in red?  Nidhogg ?” She asked worriedly.  D ød merely nodded solemnly, tears pricking at the corner of his back eyes .

“Ever since she killed my mother, everything has just gone... downhill, I suppose is the correct word,” he whispered. Ase looked at him surprised, wanting him to continue. He did. “She’s taken over everything, killed our gu ardian, probably banished my father to Odin knows where. I can’t even check on the other kingdoms without her taking over a Doll again,” he cried quietly.

“I’m... sorry?” She scooted closer, patting his tail comfortingly.

Before  D ød could respond, another roar boomed from outside like thunder, startling  D ød and Ase.

“That was my sister,” he whispered, shuffling his wings a bit. Ase nodded. “I’m sorry this happened to your village, little one. I wish I could have prevented it, but I am not of age to e ven dare challenge for the throne.”

Ase nodded again, accepting the useless apology from the prince.

“How old are you, little human?” He suddenly asked. Ase merely assumed he wished to change the topic and respected that.

“I’m 12,” she answered truthfully.

“I’m only nine, but by human standards I would be 54 years old,” he smiled shyly. Ase gaped at him.

“How old is the devil in red?”

“She is 100 years old, but 600 in human years.”

“You mentioned a sister, how old is she?”

“She’s eight, but 48 in human years.”

“Whoa...”

“I know, right? Us dragons and drakes mature at 6 in dragon years, while you humans mature at 18 from what I hear!” He seemed excited. Ase nodded to confirm that fact. D ød shifted into a laying position, blue eyes staying locked on Ase’s brown ones.

“So, are dragons always born with more than two eyes?” She asked with a tilt of her head.

D ød shook his head no, “I think it’s a genetics thing , or maybe a gift from the gods. I haven’t many dragons, but my mother and  Nidhogg all had more than two eyes. My mother had six, just like the dolls. My grandfather used to tell War and I how mother’s six eyes were a gift from Odin himself to  congratulate our job guiding lost souls to the afterlife,” he told proudly. But then he faltered a tad, seeming to think of something.

Ase didn’t ask. “Are you going to the other island to escape from the red devil?” She asked instead.  D ød shook his head no.

“I’m going to warn them. The  Morrigans are the last dragons left to rule their own kingdom, I just hope that the alpha will listen to me .”

Ase nodded in understanding. Well, not really, but she knew the feeling of no one believing the truth.

“ D ød !” A voice boomed from outside, startling Ase once again.  D ød seemed panicked and rushed to his feet, giving her a sad look before rushing to the door, yanking it open and rushing out into the rain. He closed the door on his way out, and Ase rushed to the window.

She was just in time to watch  D ød triple his own size and take off into the sky, twisting in the air and flying south, disappearing into the dark sky.

A beat later, another black dragon whizzed by, chasing after  D ød .

Ase rushed outside, dropping her blanket as she whipped open the door .

She looked up to the sky, searching until she saw them.

D ød was battling with a dragon his size but from this far away Ase couldn’t see much. All that she knew was that they were falling quickly.

Panicking, Ase looked around wildly, soon just settling on picking up a stone and chucking it at the other dragon.

Surprisingly, the rock hit the other dragon in the eye, causing it to roar in pain.

D ød took the advantage and shoved it off him, trying to catch the wind under his wings again to stay in the air.

The other dragon, however, glared straight into  Ase’s soul.

With a roar of fury, the dragon dove, and Ase ran for her life.  Literally , her life was on the line now.

“Ase!”  D ød roared, diving after the two.

A gleam of red flashed in the corner of Ase’s eye before she was tackled, crashing hard into the stones with a talon pressed against her throat.

_ Thump! _

Ase felt herself crying and openly sobbed, looking at  D ød as he paused in the air.

“You little  _ brat!” _ The other dragon hissed, stalking towards Ase. Two scarlet eyes locked with hers, and she sobbed more. “You  _ dare _ attack me?! Niece of Queen  Nidhogg?!”

The talon was removed from her throat to be replaced with the other dragon’s  _ much _ sharper ones. The  weight of it alone was crushing her ribs, making her cry out again.

She couldn’t breathe, something wet was sliding down her neck and a blistering pain bloomed all throughout her body. She was choking on  _ something _ . What was she choking on!?

“Ase!”  D ød cried out, about to land, but Ase weakly raised her hand and pointed to the sky, shaking her head as she spluttered.

The talons were removed from her, and the dragon was obviously about to go after  D ød again, so Ase acted out quickly.

She gripped a sticky stone that seemed to be tinted with a red liquid and chucked it at the dragon again before falling limp, her vision tunneling.

“You little brat!” That voice was distant, and it was harder to keep her eyes open.

_ Come to me, little one. It is alright, let go. _

A voice whispered sweetly, so very convincing and warm. Ase was cold, she wanted to be warm.

She closed her eyes, allowing that sweet voice to lull her closer to a strange light.

She wanted to touch it.

Ase reached up for it, running her hand over it.

The center cracked and spread all around, creating three colors.

Blood red, royal blue, and scarlet.

Ase backed up a bit, wincing from the brightness of the scarlet and blue. The red was so  _ calm _ and  _ peaceful _ and  ** _ warm. _ **

** _ Come here, child. Allow me to take care of you. _ **

It didn’t sound very... nice. The red glowed a touch brighter.

_ No! Come to me, little one! Allow me to lead you to eternal peace! _

That voice was so quiet, panicked even. It was distant, but it sounded so worried and warm.

Ase inched closer to the royal blue.

** _ No! _ **

The red boomed, splintering into the royal blue’s territory and making it cry out.

** _ Come to me, child! Now! _ **

It roared. Ase raced towards the royal blue, reaching out to place her finger to its welcoming color, but the red cracked and splintered its way to her hand, forcing her to touch its bloody  glow instead.

A deep laughter suddenly boomed throughout the space, and Ase felt herself being pulled somewhere.

In a flash, she was face to face with the devil in red. Ase panicked.

“Hello, child. It’s so  _ lovely _ to meet you. Such a shame  D ød liked you,” she spoke, her voice echo- ey and strange, as though multiple people were speaking at once.

Her scales were darker than any black Ase had seen her lifetime, with four glowing blood-red eyes and horns that twisted into the air. Her right ear had a large golden ring pierced into it, and a crown of iron and diamond rested upon her head.

The queen opened her jaw, revealing the sharp, tinted red jaws. A strange orange glow was at the bottom of her throat, seeming to call to Ase.

The queen lurched forward, putting Ase in her mouth and snapping her jaws shut.

With a final gasp, Ase drifted into an eternal slumber.


	11. The Wolf and the Bat

The wolf stalked through the trees, large paws stepping soundlessly on the green grass, the full moon illuminating the forest that surrounded him.

He was on a  _ hunt! _ He was only allowed to do this once a month! He loved going on hunts!

What was he hunting exactly? Well, dear reader, he was hunting a bat.

_ Crack! _

The wolf shot his head up, snapping it to the right and spotted his prey.

Sitting in a beam of moonlight, sat the vampire. His s kin was pale, black hair a mess and hiding the few blood red streaks dyed into it.  He wore a black jacket with black ripped jeans. The vampire’s back was turned to the wolf, making the creature smirk and begin to stalk towards the other.

“Max, I know you’re there. You’re not that good at sneaking around,” the vampire remarked, making the wolf stop in his tracks with a growl. The vampire laughed, turning around to face the wolf with those sparkling orange eyes. “ C'mere , boy!” The vampire patted his leg happily.

The wolf grumbled, walking towards the vampire grumpily before plopping down next to him.

“That’s a good boy, Max! Why do you always do this anyway? Just  ‘cause you’re a werewolf doesn’t mean you have to hunt  _ every _ full moon,” the vampire commented, petting the wolf’s fluffy brown fur as if Max wasn’t twice the vampire’s own size. The wolf growled. “Aw, is the big bad wolf angry?” The immortal cooed lovingly, leaning up and pressing a kiss to Max’s snout .

The wolf huffed, shuffling away from the vampire again.

“Aw, baby, don’t be like that. Please shift back? I  wanna cuddle,” the vampire ope ned his arms for a hug.

Grumbling again, Max shifted back to his human form, shivering from the cold and blowing a strand of hair from his eye.

“Aw, that’s a good  bab y ,  c’mere !” The vampire didn’t give Max an option before grabbing the werewolf, pulling him  for a hug.

“ Why are you always so cuddly when I’m like this?” Max asked, leaning against his boyfriend’s chest.

“Because this is the only  time you’re not all ‘ ehhh evil punk  boi is  meeeee ,’ obviously,” the vampire poked Max’s nose, causing the werewolf to growl quietly and swat his hand away.

“Sometimes I hate you,  Adrian,” Max mumbled , shifting in the vampire’s hold to  bury his nose into the fluffy jacket.

“I love you too, Max,” Adrian smiled, petting the werewolf’s fluffy brown and green hair. “Want your spiky collar now or later?”

“ Mmm ... later, I’m too comfy to wear it now.”

“Ok, love.  Wanna go home?”

Max nodded again.

Adrian picked up the werewolf as though he weighed nothing and began to walk  back into the forest, kissing the  shifter on the forehead along the way.


	12. Jolt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SLIGHT GORE WARNING!

**SLIGHT GORE WARNING! IF THAT IS NOT FOR YOU, PLEASE DON'T READ WITH CHAPTER**

Terrified screams filled the air ; fire and destruction everywhere as the two dragons fought.

D ød and Warrior, both centuries old, and both  were fighting to the death.  D ød was pissed because Warrior continued to try and protect humans from themselves and continued to be harmed in the process, while Warrior was mad at  D ød because he  kept trying to stop her from fulling Rose’s wish. So, like any old beings would do, they decided a fight to the death would be appropriate for this argument.

Unfortunately,  D ød started it. Which meant that they were fighting in a village. A  _ very _ populated village.

Warrior slammed her body into  Død’s side, ruby eyes gleaming as she faught the older being.

The Scythe roared in rage, being knocked back a few yards before rearing back, whipping his tail towards the Morrigan.

The younger quickly dodged and took a deep breath, readying herself to release a wave of fire at the Scythe.

“...op! Stop!” A young voice shouted, distracting Warrior as she looked for the source. Was there a human in the battle?!

That gave  Død a window to attack, however, quickly lowering his head and ramming into Warrior’s side, horns almost piercing into her scales but instead leaving a nasty rash.

The Morrigan roared in pain, flying back  before she slammed her back into a building-she's pretty sure it was a church.

Død stalked closer as Warrior tried to get back up, panting as blood dripped out of her jaws and down her chin.

“Give up already, Warrior! Just surrender so we don’t have to- ow!”  Død suddenly exclaimed as a wet  _ thunk _ sounded. The two dragons looked down to  Død’s tail, quickly spotting  the large harpoon planted into his tail.

They both looked to the source.

Olivia. Rose’s reincarnation.

The dragons looked to each other for a moment before they both raced towards the human, Warrior struggling to run but quickly caught up with  Død ,  focusing all her attention on the tiny human that began running away.

Soon realizing that Warrior wouldn’t be able to get there in time, she stopped in her tracks and tackled Død, knocking him off path as she quickly snapped her jaws shut around his side, wincing at his roar of agony.

He attempted to knock her off, thrashing and bucking his body, even trying to snap at her wings and legs to try and pry her off. \

_ CRACK! _

Pain bloomed throughout Warrior as  Død finally got his giant maw around Warrior’s back leg, biting down so hard Warrior swore she could feel his teeth against her bone. But still, she refused to let go, instead biting down harder as she screamed in pain and dragging her  talons down his  side, thrashing her tail against his face, trying to hit his eyes and blind him.

Then he began to  _ pull. _

Warrior bit down harder, tears of pain beginning to blur her own vision as the elder  _ pulled _ and  _ pulled _ on her leg, a deafening growl sounding through the crackle of fires and destruction around them.

_ Thunk! _

Warrior let go, screaming in agony as  Død tossed her body away from his own.

The younger felt her body slam into  _ something _ before hitting the ground, but she didn’t care as she looked at her injured leg.

It was pulled out of its socket with deep bite marks digging in, large clumps of blood already cascading down her leg and smeared across the inj ured limb.

With a thump, Warrior let her head collapse onto the concrete below, trying to regulate her breathing as she let her eyes close, one of her wings drooped over her side and covering her stomach.

** “Do you  ** ** yield ** ** yet?”  ** Død’s booming voice sounded, a talon slowly lifting her limp wing away from her  scaleless stomach.

Warrior couldn’t respond as she felt the blood from her mouth slowly pooling  around her. She was pretty sure her left wing was broken, too.

A talon was pressed against the skin of her stomach.

** “Last chance, Warrior, do. You.  ** ** Yeild ** ** ?”  ** Død hissed, his voice closer.

“I... y... yeild ...” Warrior panted weakly, not able to open her eyes from how tired she was. The talon was taken away from her stomach and she felt jaws around her neck, carefully pi cking her up.

“Good. I am taking you back home now to heal, you understand?”  Død spoke, but Warrior didn’t feel his tongue or mouth move. She was too tired to question it and merely let out a weak wheeze. “Good.”

She felt herself being placed back down before a gust of wind blew over her, making her shiver before familiar talons carefully picked her up, and off they were.

Warrior allowed herself to fall asleep.


	13. Aftermath (pt. 2 of Jolt)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is shorter than my usual works but *shrug* oh well  
WARNING: Minor cursing, broken/dislocated bones, minor blood

Pain. Pain was the only thing Warrior felt at this point. After her fight with  D ød the adrenaline rush wore off, and now she was being taken care of.

By  D ød . Who kicked her ass.

“You really are a fool, Warrior,” the older dragon sighed,  tending to the deep wounds he had caused on Warrior’s body. Don’t get her wrong, Warrior had caused a lot of damage to  D ød as well, but she didn’t break or dislocate any of his fucking bones and wings.

Warrior merely huffed at him from her spot on the soft furs she claimed as her bed, biting into the furs as  D ød snapped her leg back into its socket.

“You let your care of Rose get in your way too much. What happened to that dragon I knew centuries ago? The one who despised all humans except Rose, hm?” He questioned, moving slightly to gently grab her left wing and set the b one back, making Warrior growl and hiss from the pain as he began to mutter an enchantment under his breath.

“That human was Rose’s reincarnation and you know that,” Warrior hissed, cracking open her red eye to glare at him. The  sclera of that eye had gone black over the years, so  know she had a normal sapphire eye, and a black colored eye with a red iris.

“Yes, well then you protect  _ her-” _ he released her wing, making the younger wince a bit as it hit the floor, “ -and  _ not _ the entire human race. They could kill  you, you know! Then I’d be the last dragon on this pathetic planet.” With that said, he laid down next to Wa rrior, black scales and shining royal blue eyes boring into hers.

The Morrigan remained silent, closing her eye once again before  D ød began tapping her head.

“None of that, no falling asleep, you have a concussion. I don’t want to deal with you in a coma for who knows how long,” he growled, but Warrior could hear the worry seeping from his tone.  Reluctantly , Warrior opened both her eyes and looked up  at  D ød.

“You’re an ass, you know,” she commented, wincing as her jaw moved. Gods, did he knock her jaw out of place too?

D ød ignored her comment. “At this rate, the humans will kill you before I do,” he sighed, closing his eyes. Warrior looked at the scars on the sides of his face again. Over the centuries they had faded, only a shade lighter than the skin beneath his coal colored scales. Warrior wonders if his scales had gotten darker over the centuries like hers had.

Her scales had gone from being a nice light grey color to being an iron-like color over the 1 0 centuries she’d been alive. D ød, however, was over 1 2 centuries old.

“Does it look like I care,  D ød ? I don’t have much to live for in this world. I’ve lost Rose and my children and grandchildren and my mate. I only have you and that girl Olivia left, and even  then, Olivia quakes in my mere presence even though I swore to Rose I would  protect her kin,” the younger spoke quietly.  D ød sighed in response, opening his eyes and looking at her with a saddened look.

“I know that, Warrior. I know. I just don’t want to be alone again,” he said quietly, looking down. Warrior gently lifted her wing, placing it halfway over his side  to try and comfort him. They sat in silence for a few minutes before  D ød spoke again. “I’ll never understand humans. Ever since I could remember they had either been killing each other or killing us. I suppose they won, since it is only the two of us left.”

“Strongest of the fittest. Or, the immortals really,” Warrior noted dully, retracting her wing into a comfortable position before closing her eyes again.

“You may rest now, but I’ll wake you up in around 30 minutes to make sure you aren’t dead. ”

Right as he finished that sentence, Warrior drifted off into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Did i do good?


End file.
